Kingdom Heart 3582 days : The New Organisation
by guitaraddict
Summary: 23 janvier 2034. Debut de l'operation " XXVII". Pourquoi 27? parce que 13 plus 14, ca fait 27. Henri et Sophia sont destines a devenir XIII et XIV, les nouveau membres de la mysterieuse Organisation... Qui sont-ils et que veulent-ils? resume a l'interieur
1. Chapter 1

Hellow tout le monde! Alors la, je vous propose une petite fanfic KH, pour changer de toutes ces fic Naruto ect.

Resume : 23 janvier 2034. Debut de l'operation " XXVII". Pourquoi 27? parce que 13 plus 14, ca fait 27. Henri et Sophia sont destines a devenir XIII et XIV, les nouveau membres de la mysterieuse Organisation... Qui sont-ils et que veulent-ils? Tant de mysteres plannent sur cette organisation...

OC total et evocation de personnage de la serie. Mais comme c'est a une autre periode que l'oeuvre originale, c'est a dire plus tard, vous decouvrirez ce qui est advenu des personnages, leur descendance, ou pas. Tout dependra de ce que le destin leur a reserve!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis! :D

* * *

Kingdom Heart 358/2 days : The New Organisation

Chapitre 1: Bienvenue dans l'Organisation.

**Jour1**

Henri avait encore eu le droit a une heure de retenu. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute après tout. Le professeur l'avait bien cherche, donc il s'était emporte et avait fini par l'insulter, quoi de plus normal, pour un jeune adolescent de 12 ans?

« Crétin de professeur! » pensait Henri, avec véhémence, pendant qu'il mâchouillait son diner.

Ses parents n'étaient pas souvent a la maison, aussi, il avait tout les libertés du monde, il pouvait très bien travailler comme aller sur des sites pas très catholiques, ou encore discuter sur le chat en ligne, qu'il avait lui même conçu avec une amie ( qui était la deuxième inscrite). Il se connecta et brancha ses écouteurs. Il mit alors ses lunettes de réalité virtuelle, qui lui permirent de voir une porte apparaître devant lui. Il sourit, puis il avança mentalement vers cette porte. Au dessus de la porte était inscrit en lettrines « Sophia's room ». Il attendit que le chargement se fasse et se retrouva sur une ile déserte. En dessous de son champ de vision, il voyait l'heure et la date... « 23 janvier 2034 » Il se concentra sur l'ile face a lui. Alors qu'il commençait a tapoter du pied, signe d'impatience, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Puis, au loin, une voix l'appelant.

« - HENRIII! » appelait la voix, féminine. Henri se retourna alors, cherchant l'origine de cet appel enjoue. Il la trouva en la présence d'une jeune fille, brune, de son age. Elle avait de reflets dores dans cette crinière sombre, provenant de quelques mèches de couleurs blonde. C'était la mode, depuis un moment déjà... Il regarda la nouvelle venue avec un petit sourire. C'était bien son amie, Sophia Gloswel. Ils s'était connus il y a maintenant 10 ans. A l'époque, les deux enfants s'étaient a peine croise, mais des qu'il se voyait, déjà, une forte amitié semblait les lier. C'était a l'école qu'ils s'étaient retrouve, a l'age de 5 ans. Ils s'étaient immédiatement retrouvés, dans la petite foule de parents et d'enfants anxieux. Tout deux avaient été seuls a l'école, sans parents pour les accompagner.

« -SO'! » hurla, tout heureux, Henri, qui se précipita vers elle. Ils se sautèrent dessus en même temps, tombant dans le sable, comme deux imbéciles heureux. Ils rirent en concert et restèrent allonge dans le sable.

Pendant près de trois heures difficiles, ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, de la retenue de Henri, en passant par le prochain portable de Sophia, qui hésitait entre le nouveau tactile ou le, tout aussi nouveau, mais plus controverse, téléphone sensoriel. Cette merveille permettait de téléphoner sans que personne ne le remarque, utiliser pleinement son cerveau pour envoyer des SMS n'aura jamais était aussi facile. C'était en tout ça ce que disait la publicité, qui, bien sur, ne prévenait pas de tout les risques pour la sante que cela pouvait comporter. Puis alors qu'ils partaient dans un énième fou rire, une présence les stoppèrent net. Henri se redressa immédiatement et chercha l'inconnu.

Ce dernier était assis, négligemment, sur un cocotier allonge, a fleur d'eau. Il les regardait sous sa capuche noire. Henri sentait son regard le pénétrer et le percer de par en par. Il se figea et se mit devant Sophia.

« -Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici? C'est une zone a accès très limite, seuls les personnes ayant un mot de passe et un IP correspondant a ceux présent dans la base de donnée peuvent entrer. Et comme c'est moi qui est crée ce truc, je sais que seul Sophia et moi avons l'IP nécessaire. »

« - C'était un jeu d'enfant, avec notre technologie. » répondit platement l'inconnu.

« - Notre? Vous êtes donc plusieurs... Que nous voulez vous? » répliqua alors rapidement Henri, le poing serre.

« -Vous. Nous vous voulons. Tout les deux. » répondit alors l'homme, en se relevant. Il se posa doucement sur le sable, comme s'il était pose par l'air.

A cette réponse, les deux enfants se figèrent tandis que l'homme sourit, toujours encapuchonne. Il avança légèrement, d'un seul pas, vers les deux enfants.

« Il faut partir, deconnection! » pensa alors Henri, en tentant de se déconnecter du serveur. Toute fois, il fut bloque et n'arrivait pas a se déconnecter. Il était bloque dans son propre univers, le logiciel qu'il avait lui même crée...

« - Nous avons modifie les droits d'administration. Nous décidons, maintenant, qui rentre, ou qui sort de ce programme. Et vous allez tout les deux nous suivre. » commenta simplement l'homme, avec un petit rire narquois, a la fin de sa phrase.

« Pourquoi nous? »

« - Vous n'avez pas a le savoir. Vous êtes faits, jeunes gens. » répondit froidement une autre voix, profonde, plus froide que l'autre voix d'homme. Cette voix appartenait a un homme sans capuche. Il avait la peau mate, les yeux gris acier et des cheveux noir. Il portait une longue robe noire, qui semblait être faite de la même matière que celle de l'autre homme. Il semblait aussi plus imposant que son compagnon. Il en imposait, c'était sur.

« -Suivez-nous, sans faire d'histoire. L'organisation vous accueille, faite lui honneur! » fit alors l'homme. Le décors changea alors subitement, une grande salle blanche apparu sous les yeux surpris de Henri et de Sophia. Il y avait dans cette pièces plusieurs autres individus avec le même accoutrement qu'eux. Henri, panique, n'arrivait plus a réfléchir correctement. Il tenta de se calmer, mais celui qui semblait être le chef ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« -Mes amis, les numéros XIII et XIV sont arrives! » annonça l'homme, aux cheveux noirs. Il était a présent assis sur un haut trône, blanc, qui semblait ridiculement haut. « La cérémonie peut commencer. »

* * *

Bien, je tiens a dire, ce n'ait qu'une introduction. Donc c'est un peut court. Toute fois, j'aimerais quand meme votre avis, histoire que je continue pas pour rien ^^ Apres tout, ca fait toujour plaisir et c'est gratuit.

A plus les gens!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila, fait exceptionnel, j'ai fais le chapitre deux en avance! J'essais de faire par semaine, donc le jour de publication, pour les interresses, ca sera le vendredi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Clef et Faux.

Cela faisait bien une bonne semaine que Henri et Sophia était dans ce programme qui mêlait la réalité a la fiction. Ils volaient toujours de surprise en surprise. Les deux adolescents se firent même renomme par celui qui avait des cheveux noirs, Rémus. A présent les deux jeunes gens se faisaient appeler « Roxas » et « Xion ». Lors que Henri ( ou Roxas, a présent) avait demande pourquoi changer de prénom et pourquoi ceux-la, Rémus avait simplement répondu « _Ne te pose pas de questions inutiles. Ce sera ton nom au sein de l'organisation. Porte le avec Honneur pour défendre notre cause. Son ancien porteur nous a tous trahis..._ »

Cela n'avait fait que donner encore plus de mystères sur ces prénoms et sur cette organisation... Qui était ce Roxas, qui avait trahis cette Organisation, ou même, quel était le but précis de cette organisation? Henri(Roxas) n'en savait rien...

**Jour 1**

Sophia fut aussi séparée de son ami de toujours, peu après leur arrive. En effet, suite a cette « cérémonie » durant laquelle celui qui avait semble être le chef, Rémus, leurs avait donne un prénom, elle fut prise a part par une silhouette encapuchonnée, avec des courbes féminines.

« - Écoute, Xion, maintenant, je vais t'entrainer. D'accord? Même si t'es pas vraiment d'accord, il faudra bien, de toute façon. Parce que l'Organisation ne vous fera pas de cadeau, a Roxas et toi. Surtout avec les dégâts qu'on doit réparer... Bref, Appelle moi Anita! Je suis le numéro X, enchantée! »

aussitôt après cette introduction un peu rapide, elle fut emmenée loin de son ami, dans une autre salle, tout aussi blanche, avec un lit et une commode. ( Peut de place ayant pour effet qu'il n'y avait que cela dans la salle, ainsi qu'une grande fenêtre donnant sur une immense ville, avec un train circulant sur des rails, la mer non loin, et une foule pleine de vie. C'était bien diffèrent de ce qui avait été sa ville depuis toujours. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se déconnecter. Elle décida de ne pas y penser tant qu'elle n'en avait pas le temps. Aussi, elle suivit sans un mot Anita qui parlait sans discontinu, avec entrain. Elle avait retirée sa capuche et abordait un joli visage, avec des yeux verts en amendes, ainsi que des cheveux blonds au reflet rougeoyant. Elle était belle, bien plus que toute les femmes que Xion avait vue dans toute sa jeune vie.

« -Alors, la, c'est ta chambre, tu te reposera la, entre les missions! »  
« -Missions? Je vais devoir faire quoi? » demanda alors Xion, surprise.

« -Hum, tout dépends en fonction de la demande de Rémus. C'est lui qui donne les ordres de missions. Il se peut que tu doit juste explorer des zones, c'est vraiment facile et reposant, j'adore ce genre de missions! »

« - Et je pourrais y aller avec qui je veux? » demanda alors, pleine d'espoir, Xion, les yeux brillant légèrement. »

« - Hum, pas vraiment, non, tu sera bien avec un compagnon, mais c'est Rémus encore qui choisit qui sera avec toi. »

« -Et heu... Anita? Par entrainement, tu veux dire quoi? Parce que je suis pas très bonne en sport quoi... »

« - Ah, ne t'inquiète pas! C'est la maitrise de ton Arme, que je t'apprendrais! »

« -Mon... Arme? »

Xion était contre la violence en générale, elle n'aimait pas se battre et répugnait a se battre. Alors tenir une arme, c'était hors de question pour elle. »

« -Ton outil de combat, si tu préfère. C'est ce qui te permet de ne pas mourir en mission. Par exemple, moi... » fit Anita, détachée. Un nuage de brume s'enroula autour de ses poignets, allant vers ses mains l'entourant élégamment. Quand ce nuage se dissipa, Xion eut la surprise de voir des poings, avec une lame a l'extrémité extérieur ( comme un poing américain), très finement ciselé, semblant a la fois fragile et solide. Xion ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'arme ressemblait au propriétaire, même si elle ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps.

« -... Je contrôle ces poings américain. Ils me permettent de frapper rapidement, sans m'encombrer, et de plus, manipuler l'ombre. Très pratique pour se cacher! » expliqua Anita, avec un léger sourire fier aux lèvres.

« - L'organisation a pour le moment quatorze membres. Et chaque membre a son arme spécifique, ainsi que sa spécialisation. Toute les armes fonctionnent pourtant de la même façon, il faut visualiser son arme, la sentir, la détailler au plus précis. Lors que tu la sens vraiment bien, tu n'a plus besoin de t'arrêter pour la faire apparaître. L'arme a toujours un point commun avec son maitre. Par exemple, sa couleur, ou une partie de l'arme qui peut ressembler a une partie du corps de son possesseur. Simple, non? » fit, pédagogiquement, Anita, avec un air candide et un doigt levé. Puis, les deux poings américains disparurent, silencieusement, dans le même brouillard qui les avait amenées.

« -Ton but, pour l'instant, c'est de faire apparaître ton Arme. C'est pas facile, parce que tu ne sais surement pas a quoi elle ressemble. Aussi, pour t'aider, nous avons a disposition ce que l'ancienne Organisation n'avait pas, un simulateur d'Arme. Ce dernier, une fois connecte a ton subconscient, lors de ton sommeil, donc, nous permettra de voir ce qui sera ton arme, après analyse. Bien sur, il y aura une description approximative, mais c'est a toi de préciser, ça serait trop facile, sinon! » fit Anita, en claquant des doigts. Aussitôt, une porte se descella, dans le mur de la chambre, et s'ouvrit seule. Il y avait la une grande salle, avec des dizaines de machine, moniteurs et autres instruments électroniques. Xion fut impressionnée, mais n'en montra rien a Anita, après tout, elle se devait d'être adulte, dans ce genre de situation. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux, Anita lui montrant un appareil assez imposant, avec une sorte de lit au centre.

« -Désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais tu vas devoir dormir un moment dedans. »

« - Un moment? Combien de temps? »

« - hum... Je sais pas, une semaine? » répondit hasardeuse Anita, un léger rire gêné secouant ses épaules. « D'ailleurs, il faut que tu commence la, sinon, on commencera jamais les missions! » Fit Anita, en la poussant le plus gentillement possible dans le lit. Elle l'installa confortablement et la borda. Comme l'aurait fait une mère... Xion en fut désemparée et ne put bouger quand un espèce de masque se posa sur sa bouche et son nez. Elle s'endormit en ayant un seul mot sur les lèvres... « _Maman..._ »

Anita s'était alors retournée, plus grave, voir même un peu triste.

« - Dors bien, mon ange... » fit-elle, dans un murmure, avant de refermer et sceller la chambre derrière elle.

Roxas, de son cote, avait tout de suite fait la connaissance d'un homme énergique. Ce dernier avait les cheveux blond en bataille, un regard électriquement bleu, une espèce de mimique malicieuse constamment au visage.

« - Je m'appelle Kilik! » fit-il simplement, avec un grand sourire, il proposa sa main a Roxas, qui hésita un peu, regardant cette main, un peu suspicieux. Il eut raison de se méfier, car la main émettait un bourdonnement sourd, et une étincelle partit brusquement de sa paume.

« - Oh, tu t'es pas fais avoir! C'est bien! Bon, viens, Roxas, on va voir ta chambre, je vais aussi t'expliquer ton entrainement. »

« -Heu... » commença Roxas, qui avait l'impression d'être totalement débordé par tout ces évènements. Toute fois, il se tut et suivit son guide le plus rapidement possible, car le bougre courait. Et vite en plus! Roxas arrivait a peine a le suivre, a pleine vitesse.

« Ah! Pourquoi faut que je suive un excite comme ça? » pensait Roxas, un peu énervé sur les bords.

« - Plus vite la limace! Ta chambre est par la! » fit alors Kilik, au bout du couloir, avant de disparaître dans une salle, a gauche.

Roxas haleta, mais continua a accélérer avant de stopper net sa course devant la salle ou se trouvait son guide d'infortune. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une commode et une fenêtre immense, donnant sur une foret verte. Il voyait aussi le bâtiment globalement, c'était un espèce de manoir, au centre d'un morceau de foret, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de l'autre cote, pourtant. Mais il entendit au loin un crissement, de train surement. C'était tellement diffèrent de leur monde a eux... Il se demandait encore pourquoi eux et pas d'autre étaient captifs de ces terroristes. Toute fois, il était prisonniers donc il ne pouvait rien faire. Ces hommes et femmes semblaient trop puissants pour lui, il n'avait que 12 ans après tout.

« -Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle chambre! T en prime, petite surprise! Tu a droit d'aller faire un petit somme dans notre simulateur d'arme! »

« -Simulateur de quoi? »

« -Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je suis encore allé trop vite pour toi! Arme, outil appelle les comme tu veux, ce sont ce qui nous permet de survivre dans un monde ou les Sans-cœurs sont partout. Même dans le corps d'humain, se cachant et envahissant le monde. Il nous faut donc les éradiquer pour deux raisons, libérer Kingdom Heart, et libérer les humains de tout ces immondes copieurs! Bref, il faudrait que tu aille dormir, pour voir a quoi ressemblera ton arme, qui te permettra de pas finir dévorer par un Sans-cœur et en devenir un aussi! »

« Heu... »

« -On a pas le temps de parler, hop, suis moi! »

Kilik pointa alors d doigt contre le pan immaculé du mur a sa droite. Il se passa alors quelque chose qui faillit faire défaillir Roxas, Il se trouvait en face d'un vrai centre de surveillance, avec tout ces moniteurs partout, ces engins électroniques, et le légers bips qui semblaient résonner en harmonie. Roxas avait presque du mal a y croire malgré le fait que ce soit devant lui en ce moment. Il devait rêver, même s'il y avait cet espèce de surexcite a cote de lui qui le pousse vers une espèce de cabine ovale. On aurait dit un œuf, ou un bouton de rose, qui ne demandait qu'a s'ouvrir. Aussi, Kilik claqua des doigt rapidement et l'engin s'ouvrit doucement. Il s'en dégageait une odeur agréable pour Roxas. Il sentait la fraise et la vanille. Il se sentait berce par cette odeur douce et agréable, qui apparaissait comme salvatrice dans ce monde qui promettait d'être hostile...

« -Cette machine te permettra de faire venir ton Arme, quand tu sera réveillé, a toi. Fais de beau rêve, mon petit! » fit Kilik, avant de lui pousser dans la machine et de refermer la structure d'un autre claquement de doigt, d'où un éclair jaillit faiblement, mourant a deux centimètres de sa main.

Kilik soupira alors, refermant la porte de la salle sombre, pleine de machines en tout genre. Il s'arrêta pour regarder a la fenêtre. Il avait un léger air nostalgique au visage, même s'il abordait toujours cette figure malicieuse qui avait tant énerve son jeune compagnon Roxas. Il sortit finalement, et il tomba nez a nez avec...

« -Anita chérie! » fit Kilik, lui sautant dessus, faisant de grand gestes risibles pour l'embrasser. Anita ne semblait pas de cet avis, car la jeune blonde le repoussa sans ménagement, et il se retrouva par terre, avec ses mains contre son intimité masculine.

« -Mais chérie, imagine que nous n'avons plus d'humains sur terre, qui fera des enfants, s'il ne reste que nous? »

« -Nous n'acceptons pas les croisement d'espèces, Kilik. Les crapaud et les humaines ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. » Fit alors, joueuse, Anita, avant de partir dans l'autre sens.

« - Arg! J'espère pour Roxas que ta fille n'est pas aussi hargneuse en amour! » fit alors Kilik, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper Anita instantanément. Elle se retourna, son sourire avait disparut. Kilik, en revanche, avait toujours son étrange sourire aux lèvres. « Elle est mignonne, Xion, tu ne trouve pas? Ça serait dommage, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, pendant une mission, non? » La lueur des yeux bleus de Kilik changea, se fit alors plus malveillante, Anita le regarda alors avec crainte et dégout.

« -Enfoiré... Tu mériterais que je te tue pour ce que tu viens d'insinuer. » fit Anita, serrant les poings.

« -Je te propose un deal okay? Je ne touche pas a Xion, mais en échange, toi, tu sera mienne. Que veux-tu? Que la chair de ta chair meurt, ou m'avoir comme compagnon? »

Anita, choquée, ne dit rien. Elle était trop abasourdie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Kilik en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, et l'embrasser sournoisement.

« -Je prends sa pour un oui, ma princesse. »fit-il, avant de se retourner et partir calmement, sans courir cette fois. Il tourna et Anita prit une grand bouffée d'air. Les larmes coulèrent alors, sans s'arrêter. Elle pleurait, encore et encore, tombant même au sol, se couvrant les lèvres avec sa main gauche, et vomit. Cet être l'avait tout simplement dégouté . Il l'avait asservit en un rien de temps, profitant de cet instant de faiblesse de sa part.

« -Sophia... » murmura alors Anita, en larme.

**Jour 8**

Une semaine passa, suite a cet évènement, les deux adolescents s'étaient réveillé presque en même temps. Roxas s'était brusquement relevé, quand il avait sentit un poids sur son torse. Il avait alors vu son Arme...

« -Une... Clef? »

Xion, de son cote, s'était réveillée parce que le gaz avait finit de faire effet. Elle s'était réveillée, mais quand elle voulut s'étirer, elle sentit une masse qui tirait son bras droit vers le sol. Elle regarda de quoi il s'agissait, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit...

« - Une... faux? »

* * *

Et voila, je sais, les changements de noms, c'est perturbant. Je ferais un racapitulatif des personnages, si vous voulez, au debut du chapitre. J'aimerais voir vos commentaires ( meme si c'est bien crade) au moins ca me permet de me corriger ^^. Et oui, je sais, il peut manquer des accents, ca j'y peux rien je suis sur un clavier qwerty.

Et pour ceux qui ont devinez directement la tournure que prendrait ce chapitre, moi, je vous tire mon chapeau ^^

A la prochaine :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, voila, c'est mon troisieme chapitre, qui arrive tard ce vendredi, parce que je reviens de la plage et ensuite de ma repet, avec le groupe dans le quel je joue. Dsl encore, et bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'ombre du Reflet.

**Jour 8**

« - Salut Roxas! » fit une voix survoltée, l'homme ayant parle sautait dans tout les sens quand Roxas avait ouvert les yeux.

« -Heu... Salut... Kilik, c'est ça? »

« -Yep! Alors, maintenant que t'es bon, on va pouvoir commencer l'entrainement! » fit Kilik, avant de se tourner, sans attendre de réponses, vers les moniteurs. Il tapa une série d'information plutôt longue puis il tapa la touche « Enter » ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte.

« -Ceci, mon cher, est ta salle d'entrainement privée! Il suffit pour cela que tu tape le code que j'ai mis dans les favoris, et tu y auras accès! Bon, on y va! » s'exclama Kilik, avant d'entrer dans la salle mystérieuse, a toute allure, cet étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Roxas, encore un peu endormi, le suivit au ralentis. Lorsque le jeune homme entra, la porte se referma sur lui et disparut. Il paniqua ce qui le réveilla complètement. Alors qu'il paniquait, un sentiments de sécurité vint le réconforter, il sentait un poids réconfortant tout contre lui. C'était cette espèce de clef.

« -HEY! KILIK SORT MOI DE LA » s'exclama Roxas, en se tournant vers le concerne. Il se calma immédiatement, quand il vit ce qu'il y avait en face de lui.

« -Ton entrainement d'aujourd'hui sera d'affronter ces Reflets. Ils ne sont pas très puissant, mais chaque Reflet possède mes pouvoirs. Donc tu devra te servir de ton Arme, la Keyblade, pour t'en débarrasser. Bonne chance moi, je t'observe et viendrais si tu es en danger de mort. A plus! » Finit Kilik, un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres, disparaissant du champ de vision de Roxas.

« - Enfoiré... » fit Roxas. Toute fois, il n'eut pas le loisir d'insulter plus son mentor, car il dut sauter sur le cote pour esquiver une lame verdâtre. Il détailla son adversaire. Ils avaient tous l'aspect de Kilik, et possédaient, a la place des mains, des lames effilées d'un vert émeraude étincelant. Les lames semblaient surchargées l'électricité et trépignées d'un halo blanc.

« -Roxas, utilise ta Keyblade, si tu veux survivre! » ria alors une voix, en hauteur. Il s'agissait de Kilik, assit sur un haut rebord, a l'abri de toute attaque. Il semblait savourer apparemment le spectacle que son disciple lui offrait. » c'est l'espèce de clef que t'as, a ta ceinture! » Roxas baissa les yeux et observa la clef. Cette dernière semblait faite pour être tenue comme une épée, avec une poignée dorée. Il s'en saisit et se mit en garde. Il sentait directement l'anxiété le quitter, il se sentait diffèrent. Il courut vers le premier Reflet qu'il vit, et tenta de le trancher en morceau. Ce dernier se sépara en deux, quand la Keyblade passa au travers. Il sembla briller un moment et disparut. Roxas fut totalement pris au dépourvut par cette action, mais il ne se posa pas de question et repartit a l'assaut.

« Il apprend vite, c'est bien. C'est parfait même. Mon plan est en marche, et bientôt, rien ne pourra m'arrêter! Tiens toi prêt, Rémus... » pensa Kilik, qui regardait le massacre de Reflet avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Il se lécha légèrement les lèvres, tel un prédateur savourant d'avance le goût de sa proie.

Xion s'était réveillée en douceur, elle avait était tellement surprise par l'apparence de son arme qu'elle la lâcha. Cette dernière disparut aussitôt dans une effusion de pétale de rose.

« - Bonjour Xion! Ça va, bien dormi? » fit alors une voix, féminine, sur le seuil de la pièce. C'était Anita, qui semblait rayonner, comme quand les deux filles s'étaient quittées. Elle vit alors la disparition de l'arme a Xion, mais aussi sa forme, cela l'avait fortement surprise, mais elle n'avait pas montre. Elle se contenta de lui sourire naïvement, et continua a parler.

« - Alors, aujourd'hui, on va s'entrainer a l'apparition et la disparition de ton Arme, tu sais a quoi elle ressemble, non? »

« -Heu... Je sais que c'est une faux, avec une lame rose et un manche vert-noir, et qu'il y a une espèce d'aile, a la séparation lame-manche. C'est suffisant? »

« - C'est amplement suffisant, oui! Bien, au travail! Mais pas ici, il nous faut une salle d'entrainement!. Je te propose d'en avoir une a toi, grâce a ce code, ça te dit? »

« -...D'accord. » fit, de mauvaise grâce, Xion, avec une moue réticente. Anita nota ceci dans un coin de sa tête, et se dirigea vers le clavier centrale, immense. Elle sembla jouer un air de musique, que seule les machines semblaient entendre. Ces appareils semblaient pourtant réceptif a ce que leur disait manuellement Anita car une porte s'ouvrit sur leur droit, s'ouvrant sur un escalier descendant.

« - Cette pièce est une pièce très particulière! Dedans, les images de Sans-cœurs t'attendrons pour te battre. Même si ce ne sont pas de vrais monstres, ils sont dangereux quand même, donc il faudrait que tu fasse très attention, d'accord? »

Xion, a cette nouvelle, se paralysa, et regarda celle qui serait apparemment son instructrice. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« -Anita... Je ne veux pas combattre. Je ne veux pas. Pourquoi? »  
« -... Écoute Xion. » commença Anita, perdant son sourire naïf. Elle s'approcha de Xion, lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Cette dernière sursauta et regarda Anita dans les yeux.

Les yeux plein de compassion d'Anita la surprirent encore une fois. Elle arrêta de pleurer et écouta attentivement.

« -Même si tu ne veux pas combattre, même si tu crois que tout es inutile, perdu d'avance, il vaut avancer, se battre pour vivre, se battre pour aimer, se battre pour tout ce qui te semble bon. Je ne peux pas te donner de raison de te battre, tu dois trouver tes propres raisons, a ton propre combat, tu sera obligée de participer. Aussi, ne baisse jamais les bras. Pas avant d'être sure d'avoir tout essayée. » déclara, sérieuse, la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Un voile de mélancolie passa rapidement sur son visage. Elle se reprit bien vite et sourit du mieux qu'elle pu, avant d'enlacer Xion, qui, trop surprise, ne put bouger.

Lors que ce moment sentimental passa, et que Anita eut repris son rôle d'instructrice, Xion avait une lueur de détermination qui commençait a briller. Aussi, elle mit sa main droite devant elle, et une rose apparut dans cette main. Cette rose grandit, prenant des dimensions impressionnante, pour une rose, et se tordit. Son bouton s'étira et forma une lame rose. La tige, sans épines, devint manche et l'unique feuille s'allongea et se solidifia s'avantage, pour devenir une aile translucide. Xion sécha de son autre main le reste des larmes sur son visage. Puis, sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeur du manoir... Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la salle, elle fut surprise de voir des espèces de créatures noirs,avec des orbites blanches, de petites taille. Ces créatures arboraient toutes un symbole étrange, un cœur verrouille par un verrous.

« Alors c'est ça, un sans-cœurs... » fit Xion, en resserrant sa prise sur sa faux. Une de ces créatures noires attaqua alors, avec un petit grognement. Elle entreprit de le trancher en deux. Il semblait fait d'ombre, pourtant, la faux fit face a une faible résistance. Résistance qui fut vaine, car le sans-cœur mourut, tranche en deux.

« - Ce ne sont que des monstres, je peux le faire! » hurla Xion, en brandissant sa faux, courant dans le tas, jouant a tourner, faux en main. Elle commençait même a trouver cela non pas amusant, mais défoulant. Elle commençait a prendre de l'assurance, même, osant utiliser des techniques de fauchage différentes...

De l'autre cote d'un judas, Anita observait avec une fierté non dissimulée les exploits de son élève.

« -Elle apprends très vite... Je suis tellement fière d'elle... » murmura, pour elle même, la jeune mère blonde.

« - Oui, elle apprends vite, comme Roxas. T'a de quoi être fière, _ma princesse_... » fit une voix, derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que des bras puissants l'enlacèrent. Elle sentit le souffle chaud d'un homme, tout contre son oreille, elle blêmit, elle savait qui était cet homme...

« -Kilik... » murmura alors, impuissante, Anita.

« - Chut. Roxas a finit son entrainement pour aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi... » fit, réjouit, Kilik.

Anita ne le voyait pas, comme il était dans son dos, mais elle devinait un sourire maléfique, et elle sentit son sang se glacer, quand il lui lécha et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite. Elle voulut le reposer, mais il la serra plus fort encore. Elle suffoquait. Elle souffrait, n'émettant pas un son. Elle ferma sa bouche et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'attaquer. Kilik sourit encore plus largement, savourant ce moment de servitude de la part d'Anita. Elle lâcha quelques larmes de résignation quand elle sentit que l'un de ses bras descendait, avec un objectif très net. Elle voulait s'échapper par tout les moyen possible, ne pas avoir a se faire toucher par cet espèce de monstre humain. Elle n'arrivait même pas a appeler son Arme, elle se sentait paralysée. Kilik la lâcha, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Elle pleurait franchement, a présent.

« -J'ai court-circuité tes muscles, tu ne peux pas bouger, ma chère et tendre Anita. Tu es mienne. » fit, avec un lueur malfaisante, Kilik. Il commençait a la déshabiller, méthodique dans ses gestes. Il laissa ces derniers a même le sol, et entreprit de s'occuper, comme promis, d'Anita. Cette dernière était comme prisonnière de son propre corps souille...

Roxas venait de finir tout les Reflets, il ne restait rien d'autre que le blanc autour de lui, donc il se décida a sortir de cette salle aussi vite que possible, avant que d'autres Reflets ne puissent arriver et le bloquer encore. Il était épuise, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait lutte, mais il ne supportait pas très bien ces combats intenses. Il souffla profondément. Aussitôt, a sa grande surprise, une porte s'ouvrit en face de lui. Il l'empreinta sans trop se poser de questions. Il fut soulage lorsqu'il reconnu la salle qui l'avait accueillit pendant une semaine de repos artificiel. Il était épuisé, aussi, il décida d'aller dans le lit de la chambre, a cote de cette salle. Avant de s'endormir, il vit par la porte ouverte une silhouette qui lui était familière. Aussitôt, un bond dans sa poitrine le réveilla, une poussée d'adrénaline le tira de son lit.

« - Sophia? » s'écria Roxas, oubliant qu'il devait l'appeler a présent Xion. Il ne s'y ferais surement jamais...

Xion avait finit et n'avait pas entendue ni même vue Anita, son mentor. Décidée a lui demander d'autres conseil, elle remonta dans sa chambre. La, elle ne vit encore personne. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait mal, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se dirigea, un peu oppressée par l'ambiance, vers la baie vitrée. Elle voyait un rail courir le long du flanc de la montagne, Dévaler la pente pour mieux remonter, plus loin, et disparaître dans un abysse obscure qu'était la bouche du mont. Elle entendait le crissement d'un train en approche. Cela la rendait nostalgique de son ancienne vie... Tout ces moments passes avec ses amies, a la gare pour aller dans une ville voisine, pour la fameuse après-midi shopping... Elle sourit mélancoliquement et continua sa contemplation du paysage ferroviaire. Elle ne remarqua pas du tout que sa porte était ouverte, ce qui était étrange, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Anita l'ouvrir, bien au contraire, même.

Aussi, elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler familièrement par son prénom, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, mais n'avait pas la force de se retourner. Comme si son énergie était partie, évanouie dans la contemplation passive. Xion se retourna avec peine, et sourit au jeune garçon qui s'était relevé aussitôt de son lit, pour accourir près d'elle. Il lui avait presque brise les cotes, tellement sa force avait compresses ces dernières. Il semblait soulage de la voir. A cette vue, Xion ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu et de sourire, gênée. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur et lâcha quelques gouttes salées. Elle pleurait, de bonheur, elle avait crut ne plus le revoir. Anita avait presque dit clairement qu'elle ne pourrait plus le revoir pourtant, le voici, présent, dans sa chambre, tout sourire. Le jeu de lumière dans la pièce faisait en sorte que les cheveux blonds de Roxas ( ou Henri, pour Xion, qui ne se décidait pas a l'appeler par son nouveau prénom) était brillant, comme l'or au soleil. Il avait presentement un champ de ble a la place de ses cheveux, une touffes doree qui semblait aureoler le visage encore jeune de Roxas.

« -Tu vas bien? » demanda, un peu inquiet, Roxas, il s'ecarta pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il remarqua alors que les yeux de son amie brillaient, comme si une riviere voulait s'echapper de ses yeux verts...

« -J'ai cru que je ne te reverais peut etre plus jamais... » murmura Xion, avant de se blottir au creux du coup du garcon. Elle lacha un sanglot qui dechirait le coeur de Roxas . Il posa une main sur les cheveux de son amie et entrepris de la reconforter ainsi. Ils resterent un moment ainsi, puis, ils furent interromptu par... Kilik.

« -Kilik! Tu fous quoi la? » demanda Roxas, un peu enerve. Apres tout, il avait attendu un moment avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la salle d'entrainement. Kilik sourit a pleine dent, il semblait satisfait de lui, et debordait encore une fois d'energie. Desole, mon petit Roxas, mais j'avais d'autre... Chats... a fouetter! Bref, c'est l'heur de se coucher. Demain, on part en mission! » declara, survolte, le petillant brun ( chatain, en realite.) Roxas le regarda alors etrangement, puis, il fixa un moment sa Keyblade, qui semblait briller un peu. Il sourit legerement, et hocha la tete. Il se sentait d'attaque pour sa premiere mission!

Kilik se retourna et sortit de la salle, tranquilement. Toute fois, une fois le seuil passe, il sourit a pleine dent, l'air conspirateur reprennant le dessus. Il avait tout ce qu'il devait avoir en main, il ne lui restait plus qu'a faire les bon mouvements...

voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre! J'espere qu'il vous a plut! Je tiens a remercier ceux qui m'on apporte des conseils qui, je pense me seront util tout au long de cette histoire. Bref, je vous lache. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Roxas et Xion, leur premiere mission!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO, bon un peu de retard, mais pas eu le temps, cette semaine de fou...

Profitez bien du chapitre ^^

* * *

9

Roxas s'éveillait doucement, le soleil pointait a peine a travers l'immense baie vitrée qui occupait tout le mur est de sa chambre( en face de sa porte d'entrée). Il tenta de se recoucher, mais c'était peine perdue, car une personne vint le tirer férocement du lit, a grand renfort de décharge électrique. Roxas sauta de son lit quand il se prit de plein fouet l'un d'elle. Il foudroya du regard Kilik, qui semblait mort de rire. Il le salua vivement et lui indiqua que Rémus les attendait dans le grand Hall. Roxas, toujours en colère contre Kilik, se saisit de sa Keyblade et s'élança a la poursuite de son « réveil » humain, qui cavalait dans tout le manoir, en quête d'un abris a l'ouragan Roxas.

« - Allez, Rox' on est potes, hein? Tu sais, c'est ta première mission, aujourd'hui! » essaya Kilik, se protégeant de ses bras enveloppés dans son uniforme noir. En mimant une expression terrifiée, au fur et a mesure que Roxas se rapprochait de lui. Toute fois, il arrêta son manège et sourit a pleine dents.

« - Rox, je te présente Thésée! C'est le numéro VI de l'organisation! Thésée, je te présente Rox' l rookie. »

L'homme dénomme Thésée semblait amical, il avait une stature peut imposante, mais pas écrasée on plus. Il était surement puissant, mais il savait bien le cacher en tout cas. Thésée était roux. Et il avait la peau pale, ainsi que des yeux verts émeraude. Il abordait un sourire chaleureux, et lui adressa une main, que Roxas prit allègrement. Ils se serrèrent la main, et au même moment, Kilik en profita pour faire, d'un ton... Intelligent :

« - Oh! Oui, j'avais pas fais gaffe ! Rox le rookie, Rox, ROUKY, ROX ET ROUKY! Ah mais je suis un GENIE! » s'excita, plutôt agite, Kilik, sautant partout, fier de sa découverte... pour le moins surprenante.

Roxas, une veine battant dangereusement sur sa tempe gauche, tenta d'assener un coup violent derrière la tête de Kilik, mais ce dernier évita et Roxas acheva son geste dans le vide, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, bien sur. Thésée avait regarde la scène avec amusement et décontraction. Toute fois, il se repris bien vite, et ramena le calme par lui même, en se raclant la gorge.

« - Hum! Donc, Roxas, tu vas partir en mission. Ton compagnon sera Kilik, étant donne que c'est ton instructeur. Et rien que pour cela, je te souhaite bonne chance! » expliqua-t-il, avec un sourire sur la fin.

« -HEY! Pyromane de mes deux oui! Je suis pas un danger moi! » s'exclama Kilik, en gesticulant partout.

Xion ouvrit les yeux sur le plafonnier immaculé de sa chambre, ce qui l'aveugla et la fit refermer ses yeux verts foret. Elle grogna avec peu d'élégance, et se redressa. A peine elle s'était relevée qu'elle fut saisit par le contraste de l'ambiance, quand il n'y avait pas Anita, l'ambiance était nostalgique, triste, empreint a une vie passée qui ne souhaitait pas se décoller... Elle secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses idées noires, et entreprit de descendre dans le hall du manoir, qu'Anita avait appelle « Manoir Oblivion » Oblivion était une grande demeure, aussi, elle se perdit. Toute fois, elle tomba sur un membre de l'Organisation, un homme, assez imposant, avec des cheveux étrangement gris, malgré une carrure athlétique, plutôt jeune... Xion avait déduit son appartenance a l'Organisation par sa tenue, une longue veste avec une capuche, noire. Cet homme, inconnu au bataillon, s'arrêta a sa hauteur, lui barrant la route.

« - Numéro XIV, sais-tu POURQUOI tu es ici? » fit l'homme, d'une voix grave, sereine. Il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, qui frissonna. Il s'en dégageait tant de puissance qu'elle n'arrivait pas a parler, autrement qu'a faire des sons comme « heu.. a.. »

« - Tu es, avec XIII, très importante pour l'Organisation... Pour son bien, ou pour sa destruction, définitive. »

« - Comment... Comment ça? » balbutia Xion, avec un air surpris, les yeux grand ouverts.

« - Les réponses viendront avec la clef... » fit subtilement l'homme. Il se retourna et fit apparaître un espèce de portail.

« Aujourd'hui, tu viendra avec moi, nous allons explorer une nouvelle zone, dont nous ignorons encore tout... Il semblerais qu'un Dragon y sévisse. Je te conseillerais donc de rester près de moi, en cas de dangers, d'accord? » fit l'homme, après s'être encore retourne, un léger sourire en voyant l'air terrifie de la jeune fille.

« - Ou... Oui! Monsieur... » commença Xion, ne savant comment finir sa phrase.

« - Appelle moi Riku. » l'aida le susnommé Riku, avant de disparaître dans le portail. Xion se résigna et le suivit. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'emparqua dans sa première mission en tant que membre de l'Organisation...

Roxas et Kilik avait continues leur dispute toute la matinée, et a présent, ils étaient en ville, en train d'inspecter des rues, qui semblaient étrangement bondées...

« - Alors, tu vois, Roxas, Toute ces personnes la sont humaines... Sauf quelques-une, qui sont des monstres, des Sans-cœurs, que nous appelons affectivement « Dévoreur » En effet, pour prendre la place de l'humain qu'il joue, il mange littéralement son âme. Charmant, non? » expliqua Kilik, avant d'entrainer Roxas, bien pale, vers une ruelle finissant en cul-de-sac.

Kilik sortit son Arme, qui apparut en crépitant, dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'une pique vert émeraude, d'où un halo électrique, blanc, s'enroulait paisiblement. Il se mit en position, et attendit un instant. Roxas ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand il vit un groupe de personne pénétra dans leur ruelle, l'air goguenard, les yeux rives sur lui, il compris leur erreur... Ils avaient étaient repères a cause de l'Arme de Roxas, la Keyblade!

'-Putain. Je me disais bien, j'ai oublie de te dire comment la cacher! Je suis aller encore trop vite et merde... » fit, amuse, Kilik, avant de se retourner et observer les mouvements des badauds.

« - Donne nous cette clef, gamin, sinon... » commença un des cinq bandits, sortant un couteau, avec toute ses dents jaunâtre, poisseuse, dévoilées. Un rire collectif s'echappa de la bouche du groupe etrange.

« -Sinon? Bande de poivreaux! » s'ecria, Roxas, qui etait tout aussi etonne que toute les personnes presente ( et lisant ;) )a cet instant. Il aggripa sa Keyblade, et se mit aussi en garde.

« -Bien Roxas, tu as compris que ce n'etait pas des humains... enfin, je crois. Donc oui, ce sont bien des Devoreurs. Comme tu le constate, leur dents sont moisies, non parce qu'elle nesont pas brossees, bien que j'ai des doutes, mais parce que l'ame humaine, ca detruit les dents. C'est trop pur pour qu'un etre la touche sans dommages. Ces sans-coeurs sont vraiment faibles, meme toi, tu pourrais les battre. La difficultes, c'est de les reperer, car ils peuvent changer d'apparence, en fonction des ames qu'ils ont manges auparavant. » Fit, plus pedagogue, Kilik.

Les hommes en face d'eux eurent alors un rictus horrifiant Roxas, qui crut vomir : Leur bouche s'elargie brusquement, et une langue immensement grande, par rapport au corps, en sortit. Cette derniere se balancait a quelques centimetres a peine du sol. Leurs orbites s'etaient videes, blanchies aussi. Ils ne ressemblaient plus vraiment a des humains, mais ils conservaient la meme taille que leur couverture.

« - L'organisation protege la Keyblade hein? C'est ridicule! La Keyblade vous detrui... » commenca, riant au eclat, au debut, le monstre du milieu du groupe. Toute fois, il s'interromptu quand il sentit une vive douleur dans le bas du ventre. Un jet de sang noir en sortit et il hurla a la mort, il tomba au sol, agonisant. La veine principale semblait avoir ete sectionnee...

Kilik avait perdu son sourire enjoue, candide, pour abordait un masque froid, et feroce. Il tenait pres de sa bouche une de ses piques vertes, qui avaient un fin trait noir, qui coulait sans discontinu, tout le long de l'arme. Il porta le liquide a sa bouche et lapa avec ce qui semblait etre de la delectation barbare, ce nectare sanguin.

« - Ne parlez plus jamais de l'Organisation comme cela. » Et le monstre qui etait au sol disparut, dans une explosion d'ombre, silencieusement, anonymement..

Les autres creatures prirent un peu peur, mais ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner leur grosse prise, le detenteur de la Keyblade. Aussi, il disparurent, mais Kilik ne rengea pas ses armes pour autant. Roxas, intrigue, ne bougea pas, a l'affut du mondre geste ou bruit suspect... Il ne fut pas decut, car il entendit un froissement de journal, juste a sa droite, aussitôt, sa Keyblade semblant bouger toute seule, il arreta une arme invisible. Il sentait l'haleine en pleine putrefaction de ces monstres, mais il ne les voyait pas. Kilik en profita pour remettre sa tete enjouee et innocente, fit disparaître ses Armes, et sauta sur un balcon.

« - ROX! J'ai rendez-vous avec ma cher et tendre, je te laisse rentrer seul, tu es grand! » fit-il, en riant et disparaissant du champ de vision de son apprenti.

« -KILIK! » hurla Roxas, plein de rage. Il abbatu sa Keyblade dans le vide,derriere lui, instinctivement, et il fut surpris d'entendre un hurlement. Aussitôt, un monstre apparut, avec sa langue entaillee de haut en bas.

« -Espeche de chale gamin! » fit maladroitement le montre, avant de foncer sur lui.

_Oh putain... _ne put que penser Roxas...

* * *

Et Riku entre dans le jeu!

Et voilà, le chapitre a un peu de retard, mais bon, apres, tant qu'il est au rendez vous :D

Alors alors que dire... Deja, est-ce-que vous avez aimes? Pas que je me plaind, mais pour le moment, seul Xmath a eut la gentillesse ( qui la perdra :P) de me repondre et dire ce qu'elle en pensait, tout en faisant une critique constructive.

Chapeau Xmath, et tu l'a eu ta dedicasse ;3

A la prochaine fois!


End file.
